


As Fate Would Have It

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [24]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Kisses, sappy family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; parent!Blakes. Nothing but cuteness.He kissed the tip of her nose, following that with a yawn he tried valiantly to cover. “Well, you’re a vision. Motherhood agrees with you.”





	As Fate Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> For [asummerevening](https://asummerevening.tumblr.com/). Prompt **"exhausted parents" kiss**

After the wedding, Lucien was surprised by Jean’s declaration that she’d rather not use birth control. 

“If it’s because of the Church,” he ventured cautiously, aware that her faith was still a tender subject, “I promise you, it--”

She took his hand, shaking her head. “No, Lucien, it’s not about that. Not really. I just...it doesn’t feel necessary. At our age, you know the chances. It’s so unlikely.”

Her clear eyes met his, shining a little. “And even if--well, if it did happen, against the odds...then it would be a gift. Wouldn’t it?”

Four days after their first anniversary, they received not one, but two gifts. Twins, beautiful babies with Lucien’s eyes and Jean’s brown curls.

“Our gifts of fate,” Lucien pronounced them in awe, cradling Elizabeth Alice and kissing Jean around Rebecca Anne’s sleepy form.

When the ‘terrible twos’ extended well into year three, he more often than not muttered ‘gifts’ ironically to himself as Jean chased the girls out of his office for the third time or while they clambered over him before dinner. Becoming parents again, at their age! Fate clearly had a sense of humor.

But of course, they were delighted, tickled by the fact that these were their children--Lucien and Jean’s little girls, possessing her fire and his quick wit. Together, they had made a whole new start at a family.

“Oh, I love you,” he murmured into her shoulder on the couch, face resting there until she nudged him away. 

“Don’t you fall asleep on me,” she teased him. “When Lizbeth wakes from her nap, it’s your turn to fix a snack.”

“I know.” He pressed his lips to hers, taking advantage of the quiet moment. “Have I told you today how beautiful you are, Mrs. Blake?”

Her face lit up like the sun, every time he called her his wife. He hoped that never changed.

Jean returned his kiss with a little sigh. The girls were running her a bit ragged; she could admit to herself, if not to the busybodies in town, that parenting was more tiring than she remembered. She wasn’t as young as she used to be.

“As a matter of fact, Lucien, you had not. I was beginning to worry.” 

He kissed the tip of her nose, following that with a yawn he tried valiantly to cover. “Well, you’re a vision. Motherhood agrees with you.”

“A nap would agree with me more,” she replied, giggling at his second stifled yawn. “You too, I see.”

Their sleepy lips met again, sinking into each other until a babbling voice rang out from the hall. “Mama! Daddy? Lizza?”

Lucien pulled back with a smirk. “What do you know? Maybe Rebecca will be an early bird like her mother, after all.” Stealing a final quick kiss, he left to catch Becky before she woke her sister.

Jean covered her own yawn, smiling as her eyes drifted shut. Marrying a family doctor had its benefits, at times. Lucien would have the girls well taken care of while she got a little rest. 

And if she was very lucky, he would wake her like he often did these days--with a kiss.


End file.
